rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 07
Welcome ladies and gents to the newest edition of the rrrather rrreport. It's that time of the week again. We have a couple new stories going on this week. Read all about it just below Emerging Chocolate War Comes To Standstill Controversy over WhiteChocolate escalated to an all time high this week as a countless stream of questions related to the user have been made over the past few days. A previous article was done on him just a week ago exposing his questionable behavior and overtly controversial questions. This was soon followed by a wave of negative sentiment towards the user in question by those who opposed his ways. However, rrrather than stopping this, whitechocolate instead increased the rate of his politically charged questions by an exponential rate. The newest question section was soon spammed with his questions as numerous users voiced their disapproval. A noticeable movement against the user emerged as several questions were made either outright attacking white or simply reversing the context of his questions as to go against his political ideals. These questions were spammed at about the same rate as his questions and took up most of the space where legitimate questions could have taken place. Many people have accused him of being a racist, mentally handicapped, and a degenerate. Despite these claims, a recent poll was done on the site and it would appear that the majority of people don't think he should be banned for his opinions. All commenting disagreed with the notion, with the exception of one user by the name of nikkil, who believed that his harmful behavior should be removed and that a proper moderation system should be put in place on the site. While it seems the majority of everyone would disagree with this, her comment had a noticeable presence of four likes at the time. While we try to stay as unbiased and hold ourselves to journalistic standards here at the rrreport, we would like to make an appeal to the rrrather public. This recent slew of questions have only brought down the quality of the site and merely instigated a negative and harmful atmosphere on the site. Because of this, we are currently issuing a momentary treaty between the major users involved with this conflict. We ask that users stop feeding attention to his actions by created questions on him, and in return for choco to stop being a degenerate, or at least slow down the rate of his toxic spam. Hopefully then the site can resume its natural course of quote on quote creative and well thought out original questions and topics of discussion. Rrrather Constitution Put Into Federal Law As Governmental Support Grows We are proud to announce that the rrrather constitution is officially and for real this time ratified under the law of the rrrather republic. As some of you may recall we already did an article on this a week ago mentioning how the constitution didn't receive an official response other than the single comment made by someone by the name of alexw on the official petition page. It has since then come to our attention that such comments can actually be faked and that the comment in question could have easily been staged by some 1st or 3rd party troll of some sort. Which is why we were going to make an article this week discrediting the approval and exposing the petition for the sham that it really is. However, an official reply from the head of rrrather itself, alexw, has provided a response through private messaging one of our reporters. In his response, he voiced his positivity towards the legal document and seems to agree with the bill. Because of this, it is to be assumed that the Rrrather Consitution is officially a part of the rrrather legal system. If you haven't read what rights the constitution provides you, then you should go take a quick look. This is a momentous victory for freedom everywhere. This Week In Questions A large number of questions have been made this week, including a number of tournaments and upcoming series. Dragah has actually started three just recently. Two of them are gaming related with one being a gameboy advance games tournament while the other one merely focuses on games created in 2015. Dragah is also in the middle of making a user tournament for noob users, or users who joined during the period of 2015 or later. Speaking user tournaments, another one was just made by American_Jedi. This one involves users being given an element and people voting for which one they think is better. A tournement consisting of fictional characters fighting each other on teams was made by Boo-Rad and is currently in its first round. Last but not least are two tournaments made, one on nostalgic nintendo 64 games and another on protagonist by usmanc and kinggabe221 respectively. Along with the aforementioned tournament, kinggabe is also doing a series of questions asking what it would be like if rrrather was theoretically a nation. WhiteChocolate also managed to make a few series amidst his other more controversial ones this week. This generally consisted of a bunch of whose hotter questions as well as some asking whether rrrather thinks insert country is mainly filled with white people. A series of questions were made by darksith66 where he post two news stories and asks which of the two is more interesting. A new emerging series may just be beginning as supersaiyangod2 made a question on mainstream artist. There #1 listed next to the question, implying that more were to come in the near future. A number of political questions were made by Viktor6665, several of which focused on various political systems and presidencies. And finally there are two series made by The_Owl and Nintendogirl, one of which asks which thing is weirder or creepier, while the other series asks which fictional character you are more like. That's all for this week, tune in again next time for more questions, tournaments and added dosages of salt and drama. Category:The Rrrather Rrreport